


i'd be home with you

by gukgak



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukgak/pseuds/gukgak
Summary: fabian aramais seacaster is a successful adventurer who often goes away for long periods of time. riz gukgak is a journalist that devotes himself to whatever case he happens to be working on. they refuse to acknowledge their feelings because they worry their work would ruin what they could have. these are some letters they wrote to each other while separated.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	i'd be home with you

Dear Fabian Aramais Seacaster,

How are you doing? I trust that you’re winning every battle, like we used to. I hope you haven’t taken to eating glass again now that I’m not with you. Surely you’ve left such wrecklessly stupid actions in the past. You haven’t missed much over the months. Adaine has been working hard, trying to brush Aguefort Academy into a much more respectable institution, so that they won’t need to hide quite as much of what happens there. I think she plans to fund an insurance system for students, so if they are lost in battle their families don’t have to worry about costs. It’s a noble venture, but it’s taking up a lot of her time these days. Don’t worry, she’s promised she’ll be free whenever you come back. Do you have any idea when that will be? Everyone misses you greatly. 

Yours truly,  
Riz Gukgak, Licensed Private Investigator  
(The Ball)

Dear Riz,

It’s been challenging and I have been thriving in it’s chaos. We’ve slain many foes, some twice, no, thrice the size of Baxter! We believe we’re close to the center of the problem now. If that is true, it will not be long until we are reunited. Tell Adaine I will donate some funds to help her. She still refuses to reach out and ask me for help with financial things. She’s always been too determined to make things far more difficult than they need to be. I expect there will be a grand party for my return, no? I miss you too, Riz. All of you. 

See you soon,  
Fabian Aramais Seacaster

Dear Fabian Aramais Seacaster,

Don’t be stupid and don’t get yourself hurt. What good is an adventurer who can’t adventure? The bad kids aren’t there to protect you this time, you know. I have told Adaine of your wish to help her; she took it about as well as you’d expect. But she didn’t deny your offer. Kristen overheard us, however, and asks if you’d be interested in donating for her new religious rehabilitation center to help those displaced by the Harvestmen’s actions. I doubt you’ll be able to say no, try as you might, so I took the liberty of saying yes on your behalf. Look forward to a letter detailing her plans, unless that one finds you before this one does. 

Yours truly,  
Riz Gukgak, Licensed Private Investigator  
(The Ball)

Dear Riz,

You are an asshole. Kristens letter arrived first, so imagine my surprise to find I had apparently already agreed to offer my services to her before I had even heard of it. Perhaps next time you could offer some of your own gold? Just a suggestion. It’s late at night as I write this; are the stars visible back home? They are bright as can be out here, wherever I am. You know how the details of these journeys tend to escape me. The stars are beautiful here. I will find out where I am and we shall come back here. You must see true beauty sometime, Ball. It does not exist exclusively between pen and paper like you seem to think. Leave your office sometime. Don’t think I don’t know how you have been behaving in my absence. 

Yours faithfully,  
Fabian Aramais Seacaster

Dear Fabian Aramais Seacaster,

Why should a poor journalist offer his own gold when his much richer friend can simply double his own donation instead? The stars are not very visible here due to the light pollution, so even if I did leave my office as much as you wish me to, there would not be such beauty as you seem to be seeing. I would love to see what you see someday. Perhaps we can take a trip together shortly after you come back to me, my friend. With the Hangman, of course. I assume that is who your spy is? You forget, I was the greatest sleuth you ever knew, once upon a time. 

Yours sincerely,  
Riz Gukgak, Journalist.  
(The Ball)

Dearest Riz,

A journalist? You didn’t tell me about this change of heart. Do you have enough space on the paper to explain this, or is it best to wait for my return? You use my kindness far more than any of our other friends do, Ball. When did this become the case? I don’t recall leaving you in charge of my finances and estate when I left. Then again, you have not run me into ruin, so who would I be to stop you from doing as you will? Begin the celebration planning! We are beginning our journey home very, very soon. I expect you to be waiting at the station for me, so don’t disappoint. Bring my most trusted spy, along with your good self. 

Yours faithfully,  
Fabian Aramais Seacaster

P.S You are still the greatest sleuth I have ever known, even if you have since given the profession up.

Dear Fabian Aramais Seacaster,

Would you prefer Fig handled your gold? She would quite possibly destroy everything you’ve built, but it would be interesting to watch. Just say the word and I will give her all the secrets you have given me, if you wish it. The conversation about my career might as well wait, if you are already on your way back home. We shall see if I have the time to wait around the station for you. I am rather busy, you know. I can’t sit around waiting for you forever, Fabian. 

Patiently yours,  
Riz Gukgak, Journalist  
(The Ball)

Dearest Riz,

Do not let Fig near my gold. I do not wish to see all of my work turned into yet another tour bus, or some such thing she can crash for a stunt, or whatever it is she does with those buses. I do not want my house to be turned to ash before I return to properly live in it. That reminds me, have you still been crashing there? If you’d like, you may remain living with me when I return to you. I do not expect you to wait for me forever, Riz. Do you think of me as entirely unreasonable? I would never ask that of you. I only hope you are still there when I come back, or else I may wonder what home I am returning to.

Yours faithfully,  
Fabian Aramais Seacaster

Dear Fabian Aramais Seacaster,

You know I say that in jest, of course. Fig has been far too busy and successful to require funds from the great Bank of Seacaster these days. I think the band has visited far more lands than someone like myself could ever hope to see in this lifetime. Yet somehow, she is home far more often than you seem to be. It makes a person wonder if there is something you are avoiding here. Your house is far too large and empty to live in by myself, but you refuse to let anyone other than myself stay there in your absence, so I have instead rented an apartment nearby my office. Don’t worry, I still check on your house as often as necessary. You are not entirely unreasonable, that much is true. But considering we are friends with those we are friends with, that doesn’t mean as much as you seem to think it does. I will be here, so hurry up. We have much catching up to do.

Yours faithfully,  
Riz Gukgak, Journalist

Dear Riz,

Bank of Seacaster? I don’t recall approving of this nickname. It is not long until I am back with the bad kids again. I find myself feeling excited, as though I am a child once more. It makes me nostalgic for our time at Aguefort, if only a little. Things seem both far more complicated and far more simple than they were then, don’t you think? I have nothing to avoid, unless you think otherwise? Do not be angry at me, Riz. It is already difficult enough to find out how much I miss while doing my work through your letters, I cannot have you mad at me also. So you agree? My house is too big for one person to reside in? I will take this as an acceptance of my offer. I look forward to seeing you again.

Yours faithfully,  
Fabian Aramais Seacaster

Dear Fabian Aramais Seacaster,

Hopefully you will not need to respond to this letter in kind, as you will have arrived safely back in Elmville. You did not approve of the nickname, but I don’t think I ever approved of mine either. I’m sure you will feel free to correct me if I am wrong. I often find myself reminiscing on our youth, wondering if we made all the right choices. Kristen and Gorgug find themselves reminding me not to lose myself in that thought process, or I will discover myself halfway down a path riddled with regrets and sorrow. But there is happiness and hope hidden in there too, I believe. What do you think? I am not mad at you, Fabian. As long as you have not done anything ridiculous and reckless, I am not mad. If you have so readily decided I accepted your offer, I think it is just for me to have allowed the other bad kids to join me in your house. After all, as you said, it is too big for one person to reside in, and it can get awfully lonely. 

Yours faithfully,  
Riz Gukgak, Journalist  
(The Ball)

Dear Riz,

It feels like only yesterday you were explaining the article you had spent all night working on to me, I find myself missing our time together more than before I came home. It pains me to have to set sail for Fallinel only some months after returning to you, but it must be done. Someone has to keep Elmville a safe place for you to be, after all. Although I doubt that stops you from finding yourself in trouble. I’m sure you ignored my instructions and immediately headed to Bastion City to find the information you wanted, but I appreciate you at least waited until I had left.

I have the list of items Gorgug requested I bring back. Please remind me why he needs such bizarre things? What kind of activities does he have his students doing now? I’m beginning to wonder if I made the right decision allowing him to use the Hangman in his classes. If you find the time, check in with my mother and Cathilda. I miss them terribly and would feel much better knowing you were taking care of them. 

With appreciation,  
Fabian Aramais Seacaster

Dear Fabian Aramais Seacaster,

You have been gone only a matter of days, yet you already find yourself writing me a letter? Fig and Kristen would like for me to tell you that they believe you are “whipped”. They said that you would understand their meaning. I believe I do understand, but if you choose to explain it to me, that would relieve me of my worries. I don’t expect that you will, but I stupidly allow myself to hope. Of course I headed off to Bastion City as soon as you left, my work requires that I use my abilities the best I can in order to keep the authorities in check. We both know what happens if they are allowed to get away with everything. 

Gorgug is teaching a class that is much more advanced than the rest of the world, Fabian. It’s difficult for him to procure the more specific tools he needs, so it only makes sense you play errand boy and get them for him, don’t you agree? If anything, the Hangman is safest with Gorgug out of everyone and you know it. 

I’ve checked on your family and there is no need to worry about them. Cathilda and your mother take care of each other as best as anyone possibly could. Gilear is also still present and by your mother's side, not that you asked. He’s doing well and sends you his best wishes. He’s in quite the good mood ever since you visited… I wonder what you must have said? He even asked if you’d bring him back some long, complicated drink order I did not bother to learn. He said you might understand what he’s referencing, if you think back.

Yours faithfully,  
Riz Gukgak, Journalist  
(The Ball)

Dear Riz,

Tell Kristen and Fig to write their own letters instead of taking up valuable space in yours. As much as I want to, we both know I can’t relieve you of your worries. But know we share them together. I hope that will be enough for now, until I am settled and we can properly address the subject. I understand the duties of your work, much like you understand mine, but does that prevent you from wishing I did not put my life at risk? It’s much the same, as much as you refuse to accept that.

I understand that his lessons are special, but to make me, Fabian Aramais Seacaster, into a mere errand boy… you wound me. I feel like I am in high school again doing Professor Agueforts work for him, like we used to do. Maybe next time all of you will come with me, for one last adventure as a party. What do you think? I’m sure everyone is far too busy to indulge me, but it would be nice, wouldn’t it?

No matter how much you ask, the words said between Gilear and I will remain as just that. Tell him I laughed heartily at his request. I have attached some gold to this letter, but who knows if it will make it to you. If not, please give him enough gold for him to buy himself a coffee, as a sign of good faith. 

Or, as Fig would say, a sign of good ‘faeth’. Is it strange that even now, I can hear everyone's voices with such clarity in my head, it almost feels as though I have not embarked on this voyage without you all. I must end this letter here, before I get too sentimental and risk allowing you to ruin my reputation more than you living in my estate has already.

Yours faethfully,  
Fabian Aramais Seacaster

Dear Fabian Aramais Seacaster,

You have been travelling for far too long, Fabian, if you forget how persuasive Fig can be when she wants a message to be delivered. Plus, I was curious as to see your response. Perhaps it was rather selfish of me to hope you would say anything more than you did. I’m sorry for putting you in that position. I know where we stand, I know why we are here. It does not make it any less upsetting, to be so far apart in more ways than one. My duties do not involve me willingly charging into battle like yours do. Don’t you trust me to make it out undetected?

I believe it’s the least you can do, when you aren’t here to share in the work we carry out for each other. I will do us both a favor and keep the comparison of Gorgug to Aguefort a secret, for if either party catches word of that I doubt you will escape unscathed. If you manage to pick up an adventure as interesting as the ones we had as children, then perhaps we will join you once more. I have to warn you, not all of us have been rigorously training for battles like you have, for obvious reasons.

Surprisingly, your gold made it here in its entirety. I have passed it onto Gilear, who treated himself to a simple black coffee. He promptly spilled half of it on his shirt, which came as a surprise to no-one. Adaine cast mending to clean him up, however, as your Mother and Gilear had rather big plans that evening. 

No, I don’t think that’s strange. We have played such big roles in each other's lives, that to have each other's voices in our heads is almost to be expected. I am glad that you at least have some version of us there with you. It almost makes me jealous of your version of me. Surely you are not still trying to play it cool, Fabian Aramais Seacaster? Haven’t the years that have passed by knocked out your need to impress? 

Yours always,  
Riz Gukgak, Journalist  
(The Ball)

Dear Riz,

Apparently the words in my last letter upset you, if the harsh words I received from Adaine’s sending spell are to be believed. Which, considering Adaine has never been one to lie unprompted, I do. If that is the case, I hope this letter finds you in better spirits now. It was not my intention to upset you, The Ball. You are one of my closest friends, a title I do not hand out to just anyone, you understand. When I return home, I think we should discuss our thoughts on the matter, and the expectations that come with that. It doesn’t seem fair to either of us to tiptoe around it, not when it’s causing distress to you, and causing Adaine to scold me.

I suppose if this is the workload I must carry, then I shall carry it with honor. When you word it like that, I realise it was a poor choice of words on my behalf. Thank you for keeping it a secret for my sake. I worry I entrust you with far too many secrets, but I trust you would not cause me any harm. If that is what it takes to have you by my side once more, I will seek out the most interesting, juiciest possible adventure. You have my word.

Gilears ability to spill most anything on himself never ceases to entertain even now, as when I read about his last spillage I found myself laughing into the night. I still wonder if there isn’t anything we can do to make the man less of a hazard to his own wellbeing, especially when he is so adamantly by my Mothers side. However, I fear that any attempt to do so would only end up causing him more bother than it could ever possibly be worth.

Don’t be jealous of this version of you, as I know the one you have is much, much better. Every good adventurer knows that reputation matters, especially when you want to keep acquiring work. 

On another note, you may not hear from me for a little while. This is not due to choice, but to the environment we are heading toward. I dare not risk attempting to contact you, or I fear trouble will follow. I will still eagerly anticipate the letters you send, so please do not hesitate to write to me like you have done so far. 

Yours,  
Fabian Aramais Seacaster

Dear Fabian Aramais Seacaster,

Adaine did not tell me she had spoken with you. I did not think I was sulking at all, but she spoke to me about it and I understand the issue at hand. Do you ever find yourself perplexed by the talented, kind and intelligent friends we seem to have found? It is no surprise Adaine is planning to become Prime Minister here. I understand, but I think I am valid in my feelings, just as you are valid in yours. Adaine pointed out that we are acting rather childishly and I have to agree. It has been years now, Fabian. I don’t know how much longer I can wait for both of us to admit to each other what we have long since admitted to ourselves. Perhaps I find this easier to say on paper, knowing it will be a while until you respond. 

Of course I do not intend to cause you harm, only mild embarrassment and perhaps a little scolding from the various people in our lives far more adept with words than I. Do not do anything stupid while you hunt this adventure down, or else we will not be able to go on it with you. I worry you don’t have people nearby who can tell you to be quiet, or to prevent you from landing yourself in deep trouble.

No, I think Gilear has accepted that he naturally attracts disaster, which would mean trying to change that about him would be trying to change who he is. While that does sound appealing, it’s for the best that we leave him to his own, disturbing and messy devices. For better or for worse.

Never have you said something kinder than that one, Fabian. It means quite a lot to read. I suppose I am not the only one who has gotten braver over the course of our letters. I’m sure I am asking far too late, but if you happen to find anything related to the story I told you about when we saw each other last, please do bring it home. It would help immensely.

I will be worried until I hear from you next. 

Patiently yours,  
Riz Gukgak, Journalist  
(The Ball)

Dear Fabian Aramais Seacaster,

It has been some matter of weeks since I wrote last, as I wasn’t sure if my writing would cause you difficulties in whatever situation you have found yourself, but I decided I would write to you anyway. 

I think I may be close to something bigger than I first expected with this current story. If that is true, then perhaps I will need to go on another adventure before the year is done. I will wait until the end of next month to hear from you before I set off with Ragh. We are planning to hitch a ride with Fig and the Cig Figs until we approach Fallinel. I’m quite excited to crack into proper clues and such again. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed pouring over books to discover their secrets. 

I hope you are keeping well. All of us miss you here and eagerly await your return.

Yours always,  
Riz Gukgak, Journalist  
(The Ball)

Dear Fabian Aramais Seacaster,

It has now been a month since you wrote last. Fig is getting quite antsy and has already began imagining the worst case scenarios. If you don’t reply soon, I fear she may start seeking out your whereabouts, and I doubt that would help you with your work. We are all doing our best to reassure her, but you know how worried she gets.

That being said, her worry can be quite contagious. Kristen is planning to head back out to the swamps to check in on the homes she’s helped build there and she has promised to look around for any signs of your presence. Not that I have asked her too; I know your pride would be hurt if I ever implied I thought you were anything less than capable of handling yourself. 

Don’t fret, I know you will come back home. I just hope you hurry up.

Yours,  
Riz Gukgak, Journalist  
(The Ball)

Dear Fabian,

It has been far too long since I have received a letter from you. Ragh and I are planning to head off tomorrow, so if you send correspondence I may not see it until we return. You better have not got yourself into any grave danger, Fabian. Not before we can go on another adventure together with the rest of our friends. Adaine and Ayda plan to wait another week before using the sending spell to ask of your status. I could only hold them off for so long before they started to worry, and if I am being honest, I find myself worried too. I hope you are in a fit state to receive it and to respond. 

Impatiently yours,  
Riz Gukgak, Journalist  
(The Ball)

Fabian,

I am currently travelling with Ragh. We are well on our way to breaking this case wide open, but have decided to take a small detour to track you down. Adaine and Ayda have both attempted to contact you, but apparently wherever you are is blocking the sending spell. I am using all of the resources available to me to find you, so please anticipate my arrival wherever you are. I hope that I am able to live up to my title as the greatest sleuth you have ever known. Do not be dead, Fabian Aramais Seacaster.

Your friend,  
Riz Gukgak  
(The Ball)

Fabian Seacaster,

If you are not fucking injured or dead, then you will hope you are when you come back. If you really wanna continue through life just yearning for Riz, then do that in your own time. You are my friend, but so is Riz. This stupid shit you two are pulling is hurting both of you. I don’t care why you’re both scared to admit that you like each other, but I also don’t care anymore. Get your shit together and talk to him when you come back, idiot. And after you do that, I’m gonna’ kick the stupid out of you. I believe in you!

Love Fig

Dear Riz,

I do not know what I would have done if you hadn’t found me when you did. It seems the adventure was a trap to catch my current party and I. I am currently sitting in a hospital bed being taken care of and I can only assume this is because of you. You are still the greatest sleuth I have ever known, so do not worry about that. It seems I, however, am still the bumbling fool who rushes into things without thinking them through. Even as an adult, I still rely on you and Adaine’s intelligence to keep me safe. I hope I do not exist as a burden to you both.

Ayda has informed me that you have resumed your travels with Ragh since bringing me home. I hope everything goes well and I do not have to wait too long to speak with you in person. Perhaps there is truth in your claim that we feel braver when writing letters to each other, as I find myself wishing to tell you a great matter of things, but after all the years of waiting I have forced you to endure, I think it is only fair I gather the courage to say them in person. For now, all I will say is that I miss you a great deal, The Ball. 

Gratefully yours,  
Fabian Aramais Seacaster

Dear Fabian Aramais Seacaster,

How stupid have we been, to have waited so long to have shared the words we did today? It feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders to have finally spoken it out loud. You have never been someone I have considered a burden. You have been far more significant to me than that, so never for a second think you have burdened me. I choose to care for your well being every day. It is a choice I intend to make for the rest of our lives, if you will let me. 

Yours,  
Riz Gukgak, Journalist  
(The Ball)

Dear Riz,

Let’s embark on this adventure together. What do you say?

Sincerely yours,  
Fabian Aramais Seacaster

Dear Fabian Aramais Seacaster,

That sounds good. Now stop sliding notes under my door; I’m working.

Yours faithfully,  
Riz Gukgak, Journalist  
(The Ball)


End file.
